


[Podfic] untitled bathtub kitty!Arty and Eames drabble

by kansouame



Series: [Podfic] Cuddlebunch Sparkle Jar collection [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AU, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty!Arty needs a bath after his adventures with the Cuddlebunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] untitled bathtub kitty!Arty and Eames drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Mediafire link for [untitled bathtub Kitty!Arty x Eames podfic](http://www.mediafire.com/?kza4ftf2x21w90k)
> 
> This silly bit of fun came around from a twitter Cuddlebunch conversation over tea and cookies and lots of laughter and hugs. Just a bit of silly fluff.
> 
> Aya drew the lovely art and immoral_crow wrote the wonderful drabble. I gave my voice and Abbie gave her love and support (and cookies!!!).

Mediafire link for [untitled bathtub Kitty!Arty x Eames podfic](http://www.mediafire.com/?kza4ftf2x21w90k)

Fandom: Inception AU  
Pairing: Kitty!Arty/Eames  
Rating: PG  
File size/type: 6.18 MB, .mp3  
Length: 6m:35s

BEWARE:  This contains so much sweet fluffy fluff that you will get cavities.  And to think that it nearly became porn (and probably will if I can talk immoral crow into writing it.)

Twitter Cuddlebunch: me, [Aya](http://immoral-crow.tumblr.com/), [ immoral crow](http://immoral-crow.tumblr.com/), [Abbie](http://oneshot-robot.tumblr.com/)

And it all started with a duck.. and this

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/88a7q24zaciabr2/bathrub2_zps25731777.jpg)


End file.
